For a management of a computer system, by utilizing a technique for specifying a failure cause on an event base such as an Event Correlation technique, a manager of a computer system can detect a cause of a failure that has occurred in the computer system (see Patent Literature 1).
For instance, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique where an analysis engine for analyzing a cause-and-effect relationship of an event such as a plurality of failures that have occurred in management target apparatuses applies a general rule composed of a condition statement and a conclusion statement that have been defined in advance to an event related to a management target apparatus, for instance an event in which a performance value exceeds a predetermined threshold value, an expansion rule including a cause event that is a cause of a performance degradation and a condition event group caused by the cause event is created and a cause of a failure is specified based on the expansion rule that has been created.
A recent computer system involves a lot of useful measures that can be executed as a recovery measure to a failure (a measure to implement a restoration from a failure, that is, a failure recovery), such as a measure to implement a restoration from a failure by executing a suitable data migration for a placement of a system resource (such as a virtual machine and data). As a technique for executing a data migration for instance, in an environment in which a plurality of virtual host computers (that are virtual machines, hereafter referred to as VM) are operated on a physical host computer, a technique for taking over an operation of a VM from a certain physical host computer to another physical host computer (a first VM migration) and a technique for migrating a VM that has been stored into a certain storage area to another storage area (a second VM migration) in accordance with information indicating a performance of a VM and use information of a resource are known. Here, the VM is a kind of data that is stored into a storage area, and the VM migration (a first VM migration and a second VM migration) is a kind of data migration between storage areas. Moreover, as a technique for executing a data migration between data storage areas (volumes) of a storage apparatus, a volume migration is known (see Patent Literature 3).
Non Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for checking whether or not a failure has been improved by a recovery measure after the recovery measure to a failure is executed and for automatically executing another recovery measure that has been defined in advance in the case in which a failure has not been improved.
Patent Literature 4 discloses a technique for recording details of a recovery measure that was executed to a failure and for utilizing the recorded information in the case in which a recovery measure is selected.